


21st Century Myths

by misura



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: Crack, Multi, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Be grateful I'm not a unicorn."</p>
            </blockquote>





	21st Century Myths

**Author's Note:**

> so this was sitting in a folder somewhere - I think I originally wrote it for an exchange or something, but given the level of crackiness and my ignorance of the intended recipient's familiarity with My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, I decided to write something else.
> 
> not that you need to be particularly familiar with MLP:FiM to get this. being sugar high might help, though.

"You know," Verity said, casually slapping away one of Sigurd's wandering hands - she suspected the other one was going to try for a sneak-attack but she'd deal with that when it happened, "this is definitely not how I imagined spending my afternoon when I woke up this morning."

Loki's body was warm and solid and _perfect_ between her legs.

"Clearly, you need to work on your imagination."

Sigurd cleared his throat. "Not to sound pessimistic but I think those things are gaining on us. And I don't know about Miss Willis here, but I, for one, refuse to get killed while riding a pink horse. I do have a reputation to think of."

"I'm not a horse," Loki said. "I'm a pony. It's a Midgardian pop culture reference. And I'm a lot faster than whatever's after us."

Verity risked a glanced backwards. Not that she needed it. Well, a _little_ faster would work, too.

"Yeah? Is that the magic of friendship at work?" Sigurd asked. "Because from where I'm sitting, it doesn't look like it's really working. Of course, I'll be the first to admit friendship isn't exactly the first thing that comes to mind in this position. I mean - "

"Exactly," Verity said. "Personally, I'm mostly trying for reluctant tolerance. Emphasis on 'trying' there."

Loki snickered and changed course, meaning that instead of heading for nowhere in particular, they were now headed for nowhere else in particular.

"You know, a couple of those Midgardian pop culture references of yours have got wings," said Sigurd. "Which I'm not spotting on our pursuers. Just saying."

"Be grateful I'm not a unicorn."

"Wait," Verity said. "One of your inner yous is - "

"Really very fond of you. _Surprisingly_ fond, you could say."

Verity realized Sigurd had snuck one of his arms around her. In a very platonic, 'well, we're going pretty fast here and I'd kind of like to not fall off' sort of way.

"Permit me to say that while I'm flattered and everything, I can't return your feelings," Sigurd said, which was two lies in a row.

"I'm familiar with your commitment issues." Loki turned again, and Verity blinked twice to make sure she was, in fact, seeing what her eyes told her she was seeing. "As such, I'll refrain from pointing out the glaringly obvious."

"Which is that I'm still here?"

"Which is that while you may not be committed to Verity and I, you _are_ committed to staying alive."

"That's not the only thing I'm committed to," Sigurd said, which was not a lie.

Still, "Guys. Are we really going to get out of here via rainbow?"

"Strictly speaking, I'm not a guy right now, but yes," Loki said.

"Are you the one person on Earth _not_ all read up on your Norse mythology?" Sigurd asked.


End file.
